Hunter X Hunter: Over Used Plot
by Yuuko-Tan
Summary: Kirane is a crazy girl with an unusually smart mind and sometimes simple minded. A terrible combination if I do say myself. So what happens when she ends up in the Hunter X Hunter world? "NO I'm too young to die !- Oh Pretty colors! ". Rated M. May go up. Fluff? Love? Oh it also has cursing. Dunno.
1. Chapter 1

**Kagomine: Hey guys! New story here… ah let's just get this over with… Oh! Before I forget…**

 **Black Red Eyes and I have been working on a story together and so half of that story is mine so this story will have similarities. Black Red Eye wrote Crystal's POV and I wrote Kirane's POV so anything involving Kirane will be here with some changes.**

 **So please don't tell me it's copyright or any of that crap… honestly…**

 **I REPEAT I WROTE HALF OF THAT STORY AND KIRANE'S POV**

 **Although it's kind of the same plot since we work on it together…**

 **This story will only have Kirane though, so just a heads up.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC Kirane Hagane**

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Kirane was doing her every day routine: watching anime instead of doing her homework and it was just getting to the good part of Naruto Shippuden episode 403 when the TV went static and a red 'X' appeared on it. _'The hell is that?'_ wondered the dark haired girl.

She approached the TV with caution and curiosity, which is until she tripped with her own feet and falling forward,"Noo~ I'm too young to die!" Kirane yelled as she fell through the TV and 'X' and disappeared, with her last thoughts being _'I wish I took Haruka's invitation to go to New York or was it Hawaii….Oh~ pretty colors~….'_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Where am I…?" Kirane thought out loud _'And why do I feel so…short…'_ she trailed off. "Shit, shit, shit, fuck, fuck, fuck", she muttered under her breath as she look franticly for her iPhone 6, charger and earphones, thoughts of feeling short quickly disappeared, "Oh~ my precious~ your safe…", she sighed in relief and observed her surroundings and saw a pond near.

She walked towards it and looked at her reflection in awe, "I'm 10… sugoi… hey wait a minute…. Holy shit… NO!~", the scream was heard for miles, "No~! Why!? Why!? How could I be fun-sized…why…", the cerulean girl sulked and wined.

"Well, it isn't that bad", she said to herself and chuckled, "Now to figure out where I am and to find civilization… and off I go~ hehe~", the dark haired unstable girl said.

30 minutes later

"Oki doki, I'm on Hunter X Hunter if this sign with familiar shapes is any indication, I'm 10, so I have 2 years to train before the Hunter Exam, after that I can change a few things… ok, time to search~….and hopefully succeed…I don't want to see unwanted deaths to happen again if I can help it", she muttered the last part to herself and then she grinned _'Yes… I won't let the happen ever again…. I'll help Gon and the others…'_ , "No matter what and matter who", she laughed softly but there was an insane hint to it…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

After 2 hours of walking (and 50 or more songs later)

She found herself in a clearing with a river, "Hm~ that's nice…", "What's nice?" Kirane stopped and looked at her surroundings. "Who's there?" She asked, a chuckle was heard in the distance.

"Sorry, sorry, did I startle you?" the voice asked/apologized, "Not really", _'That voice sounds familiar…'_ She thought, "So who are you?" She asked again

"That's not important. What are you doing here?"

"Mommy said to never talk with strangers and to kick them where the sun don't shine", she answered cheerfully

The owner of the voice sweat dropped _'I wonder if she's mental….'_ , "I'll tell you who I am if you can find me."

Kirane hummed for a while before nodding to herself, she focused on sound and smell and heard the faintest sound of bushes rustling and an almost faint undetectable scent of fresh trees and cinnamon buns.

"You're moving through the bushes", she answered, the voice stayed quiet and the rustling stopped, "How did you figure it out?" the voice, which was obviously male, asked the dark haired cerulean eyed girl.

Kirane hummed and answered, "I have sensitive hearing and I smelled cinnamon buns…"

"Really?"

"Hahaha~ yup, and fresh trees or earth too!"

"I see…"

"So~… who are you?" she was getting annoyed- and fast with these games.

"My name…" he started

"Hai?" she pressed

"Is…"

Kirane twitched, she already killed the guy in her head multiple times.

"Cut the suspense you fucking twit", she cursed at him

"Geez… alright, alright…. My name is Ging Freccss. What is your name?"

Kirane hummed, "First show yourself", _'Jackpot~! I'm so gonna get him to train me'_

There was a bit of movement and from the bushes came out the famous Hunter: Ging Freccss

Kirane stared in awe at the person standing before her, "Mew~", she said looking curiously at him.

"Are you going to tell me your name?" Ging asked

Kirane stopped starring and began to think, then she smiled faintly and began laughing, everything just seemed so funny all of a sudden. _'Yup, she's mental'_ Ging confirmed

"Hahaha~, I'm sorry, sigh, my name is Kirane Hagane and I think I'm mentally unstable! My likes are sweets, baking, cooking, art, anime, music, my iPhone 6, my earphones, my charger, tapioca, anything shiny or/and pretty. I hate traitors, anything annoying, being disturbed, and people talking behind my back and my hobbies are listening to music, reading, watching anime, cooking, baking, drawing, painting and doing crazy things! And my dream is to protect my precious people and rid the world of bastards and bitches…except for a few…! " she beamed cheerfully

Ging blinked, "Ok…nice to meet you Kirane", he said

Kirane smiled, "Nice meeting ya too."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

 **Kagomine: Well that's a rap! Please review and give your opinion on this story and see which is getting better: Mine or Black Eye Red, it's just for fun though… Oh! And I repeat: I WROTE HALF OF THAT STORY AND KIRANE'S POV.**

 **And who should end up with Kirane? Please give your opinion. And I think I'll put up a poll for that….**

 **And that story is called Chasseur X Hunter, I wrote half of it got it? Ok? Good.**

 **Anyway, feel free to do what you always do.**

 **Thank you and please check out my other story, it's a Slender one!**

 **96kagomine**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kagomine: Hello my cute minions!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, if I did…I have no idea on what to do…**

 **Enjoy!**

 **XXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXX**

 _Last Time:_

" _Hahaha~, I'm sorry, sigh, my name is Kirane Hagane and I think I'm mentally unstable! My likes are sweets, baking, cooking, art, anime, music, my iPhone 6, my earphones, my charger, tapioca, anything shiny or/and pretty. I hate traitors, anything annoying, being disturbed, and people talking behind my back and my hobbies are listening to music, reading, watching anime, cooking, baking, drawing, painting and doing crazy things! And my dream is to protect my precious people and rid the world of bastards and bitches…except for a few…! " she beamed cheerfully_

 _Ging blinked, "Ok…nice to meet you Kirane", he said_

 _Kirane smiled, "Nice meeting ya too."_

XXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXX

"So what are you doing here?" Ging asked her, "Well~ I kinda got lost and I'm looking for someone to train me, I want you to train me!" she bluntly said quickly.

"Why would I want to train you?" He asked laughing

"Cause I know everything"

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really"

"What do you know about me?" he asked amused

"The normal… you know the basic information…"

"Like what? Humor me"

Kirane chuckled and answered, "You took the Hunter Exam at the age of 12, passed, had a kid son named Gon, left him with his aunt Mito and Grandmother, you left, then made a game for Hunters only with some others and named it Greed Island" she looked quite proud at the information she had.

Ging was shocked that this girl that he barely knew, knew so much about him and his personal life, "Are you psychic?" he asked in awe and a bit creeped out.

"Sorta, kinda, what not I guess" she snickered

Ging smiled, "Fine, fine, I'll train you" _'You also have potential that rivals my son'_

Kirane smiled brightly and cheered and then began sin9ng 'Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy Me'

Ging sweat dropped _'Yup, totally crazy'_

"Ne ne! Ging-sensei-sempai-sama-sensei-san when do we start!?" Kirane happily asked

Ging shivered, soething told him that the world was going to change and girl in front of him would be the most dangerous. But you know…

Somehow he didn't regret it..

Not one bit.

"We'll start in a few hours" Ging stated

"Yay!" Ging sighed and smiled, "It's going to get crazy around here, won't it…" he muttered

 _ **5 hours later**_

"So~ let me get this straight, you want me to do 150 push-ups, sit ups, and run 250 laps and climb shrine stair until I can't move…?" Kirane stared at Ging as if he was crazy

"Yeah, pretty much" Ging smirked

"I hate you…"

"I know… but you'll thank me in the future though"

"I know… but I still hate you…"

"Suck it up and start"

"Yes, sensei…"

XXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXX

 _ **2 years later**_

 _In the middle of a forest_

"So now that you learned everything I could teach you, you may take the Hunter Exam" Ging smirked at Kiranes beaming face

"Thank you Ging-sensei-sempai-san-sensei!"

"Be careful ok, Kirane?" Ging said, he couldn't help but feel worry for the girl he come to care as a daughter

"Of course, otou~ I'll also look for Gon-chan too! And I may suck at math, but anyone who hurts those I care for will be dealt with immediately" Kirane said sadistically gaining a dark look on her face

Ging sweat dropped, and pitied any fool who got Kirane annoyed, mad, angry, pissed, or furious, in the last 2 years he trained and got to know the dark haired cerulean eyed girl he found out that she would kill in order to keep those precious to her safe and well protected, including children, she had found a lost little girl injured and her clothes were almost rags, apparently she saw her father get killed and her mother kept telling her to run while she stayed behind and the last thing she saw before she ran were some of the 'bad men' taking her mommy's shirt off, while the rest went after her, He and Kirane had found and killed them all mercilessly, Kirane doing it more messy and painful since she first strike and the legs and castrated them all before they all could move, she had freighting speed.

The girl had cried and weep for several hours and saying thank you over and over again. They took the girl in before leaving her in an orphanage once she knew self-defense and offence.

To anybody Kirane looked and acted harmless but he knew she could and would kill anybody with just speed, a hand tied behind her back and a kunai as she called them.

"I know" he patted her head

"Oh! Ging-sensei?" Kirane asked

"Yeah?"

"Can you do me a favor?"

"What is it?"

"Do you still have pocky?"

"Yeah, one box, why?"

Kirane gave him the puppy dog eye, "Can I have it?"

Ging took out the box of chocolate pocky and looked at Kirane then at the pocky then at Kirane then at the pocky then at Kirane then at the pocky. He sighed and gave up, "Sure thing Kira-chan" he smiled.

"Yay!" In a matter of seconds the box of pocky was out of Gings hands and the delicious treat was in her stomach.

Ging blinked once then twice and fell over. How the girl can eat so much so fast and never gained weight was beyond him.

Once he settled down he asked, "So you're going now, huh?"

"Yeah…"

"Take care…"

They stood in awkward silence

"Yeah… you too~!" Kirane turned around and disappeared in dark blue rose petals

Ging stood there and blinked, "How does she do that…?" the only response he received was the wind

XXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXX

Hunter Exam Reception

"Hm~" Kirane hummed as she noticed she was at the Hunter Reception _'It was easy to get passed the boat and the old lady'_ she grinned as she walk toward a wall and leaned on it, getting her iPhone 6, putting her earphones on, closing her eyes as she listened to Magia by Kalafina, but keeping her guard up of course and waited for the exam to start.

 **XXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXX**

 **Kagomine: Well that's it. Hope you enjoyed and check out my other story if you have the time.**

 **Thank You!**

 **96kagomine**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kagomine: Hello~ and Goodbye!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own nothing except my OC Kirane.**

 **Please enjoy~!**

 **XXxXXxXXxXX**

 _Last time:_

 _Hunter Exam Reception_

" _Hm~" Kirane hummed as she noticed she was at the Hunter Reception 'It was easy to get passed the boat and the old lady' she grinned as she walk toward a wall and leaned on it, getting her iPhone 6, putting her earphones on, closing her eyes as she listened to Magia by Kalafina, but keeping her guard up of course and waited for the exam to start_.

XXxXXxXXxXX

Unfortunately the little rest was outlived as she sensed someone coming her way. She opened her eyes and saw a certain white chocoholic kid coming towards her _'Killua is coming this way… Hm~ wonder what he wants…?'_ by the time she finished her thought Killua was standing before her looking curiously at her and just when he was about to talk, Tonpa was walking towards them with two cans of juice in his hands, "Hey, you must be rookies, right?" he asked with a fake smile on his face.

Kirane just stared at him while Killua eyed him suspiciously, "So~… is there something wrong?" the dark haired girl inquired

"Oh, nothing's wrong with that! I just wanted to make sure!"

Killua glared while Kirane just stared at him as he began to laugh sheepishly, "Hahaha… anyway want something to drink?" Tonpa asked as he handed them a can of juice each.

Kirane looked at the can in her hands, she opened it and dropped its continents to the floor. Killua watched her curiously as he drank his.

' _Let's see…what was that part in the 1999 version? Ah, yes something like this...'_ Kirane grinned before answering, "Those you play dirty will die a dirty death…"

All of a sudden Tonpa just wanted to run for his life, he knew crossing this girl would cost anyone's life, she was powerful, and he could feel the killer intent. Killua just stood there watching the exchange.

"I'm not lying…" she walked towards him as he kept taking a step backwards, "If you want I can show you." The cerulean eyed girl stopped.

"N-No! T-That's OK! I'll be going…" Tonpa urgently said as he left 'Damn! What a scary kid!'

Kirane snickered as she went back to lean on the wall watching the retreating form of the blue bear _'Ha! What a coward!'_

' _Who is she?'_ Killua looked at her in curiosity and somewhat impressed.

"Ne, what's your name?" he asked.

Kirane looked at him, "Kirane. Kirane Hagane and yours?" despite that she already knew

"Killua, so~ how old are you?"

"12, you?"

"Same, do you have anything to do? I'm bored" Killua asked hopefully

"Hahaha~ that's why I have these" she tapped her iPhone and earphones, Killua frowned which looked like a pout _'Resist the cuteness Kirane! Resist the cuteness! Damn it~!'_ she mentally cried anime style.

Once Kirane recovered she thought that she might as well get this over with, she chuckled, "Ne, Killua?"

"Yeah?" he asks

"Wanna be best friends?" she gave him a kitty look

Killua raised an eye brow, "You want to be friends with me" he asked incredously

"No, no, I said best friends"

Killua stared at her as if she was crazy

"So, how about it Killua-chan~?" at this Killua's eye began twitching

"Answer me~…"

Killua sighed, "I don't know…"

"Hm~ tell me about yourself"

"Huh? Why?"

"Because I'm curious"

"…you won't want to hang out with me if I tell you…" Killua said as he looked away

"I get to decide that, now tell me about yourself"

Killua looked at her skeptically, "…I'm from a family of assassins, there…"

"Hm~, OK, what else?" the dark haired girl nodded like a child

Killua was expecting the look of disgust or for her to walk away. He did not expect the childish response.

"E-Eh? Y-you don't care?"

"Nope, why would I? Why should I?"

"I killed since I was a little kid"

"And you're still a kid and yourself"

"You're just saying that"

"No, I'm not, I really don't care and besides the exam is full of crazies and killers, ya know"

Killua looked around and figured she was right, there are killers and crazies in this exam.

"So~ what kind of name is Killua?" Kirane asked

Killua looked back at her and smiled a little before he burst out laughing

"Oi~! What's so funny?"

"You! What kind of girl are you?! What kind of name is Kirane Hagane anyway!?" he responded with laughter.

Kirane blushed in embarrassment, "…your name has Kill and ua!"

Killua snickered, "So?"

"Shut up Killi!"

"Don't call me that! Seriously though, what does your name mean?" the cerulean eyed boy asked

Kirane's cheeks puffed up and sighed, "Do you want to be best friends?" she asked again

Killua stared _'Why does she want to become best friends with me so badly?'_

"Why someone like me though?" he asked softly as he looked down

Kirane looked at him _'Can't blame him, the stubborn idiot though I think that's Gon…'_

"Because I know you're awesome! An even if you do kill, you do it with style and you're still Killua, ne?"

At this Killua looked up with wide eyes. This girl barely knew him and vice versa, wanted to be best friends with him and she didn't even care what he did.

"You're still Killua no matter what you do!" she said cheerfully with determination.

Killua smiled, "Hai, I want to become best friends." Kirane beamed and hugged him, "Thank You!"

"H-Hey! Get off me!" Killua blushed embarrass at the affection shown to him

"Haha~ anyway, my name is Kira as in Killer, Ne as in Sound, and Hagane as in Steel"

Killua looked at her weirdly, "So it's Killer Sound Steel?"

"Yes~"

"Ha~! You and your name are weird" he laughed

"Shut it you fluffy kitty look alike!"

"Not a kitty!"

"Denial~"

"Shut up!" yelled a blushing Killua

"Haha~"

Suddenly there was a ringing sound that sounded like a timer

"I'm sorry for the delay. The Hunter Exam will now begin" said a man with purple hair and he had no mouth

"Finally~" _'Where in the hell is his mouth?'_

"Hm~ Ready Killu-chan~?" asked Kirane

"You bet Kira-kun~" smirked Killua

"Oi! You damn old man!"

"Hey! Its silver damn it!"

"Could have fooled me!"

They both looked at each other and laughed. Kirane grinned _'Hai, Best Friends Forever'_

 **XXxXXxXXxXX**

 **Kagomine: Hope you enjoyed and sorry if there were any spelling mistakes. Check out my other story, review and thank you!**

 **96kagomine**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kagomine: Here is the next chapter! Please enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC Kirane.**

 **XXxXXxXXxXX**

 _Last Time:_

" _I'm sorry for the delay. The Hunter Exam will now begin" said a man with purple hair and he had no mouth_

" _Finally~" 'Where in the hell is his mouth?'_

" _Hm~ Ready Killu-chan~?" asked Kirane_

" _You bet Kira-kun~" smirked Killua_

" _Oi! You damn old man!"_

" _Hey! Its silver damn it!"_

" _Could have fooled me!"_

 _They both looked at each other and laughed. Kirane grinned 'Hai, Best Friends Forever'_

 _XXxXXxXXxXX_

Killua and Kirane were jogging, well Kirane was jogging, Killua was riding his skate board.

"Oi! You gaki! You should show some respect to the Hunter Exam!"

' _Is that…?'_

They both turned around and saw a man with a briefcase and a suit.

' _Yep…it's Leorio…or The Oreo hehe…'_

"What are you talking about?' asked Killua

"I mean this is an endearing test!" the man yelled

Just when Kirane was about to talk our favorite green clad spiky haired hero interrupted.

"Chigau! The examiner only said to follow him!"

Killua looked curiously at him and slowed down, "What's your name?"

Gon looked at him and replied cheerfully, "Gon! Gon Freccss! I'm 12! So what's your name? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"Oi! Gon! Whose side are you on?!" Leorio said

Kirane smirked, "Obviously not yours…"

"Who asked you girl!"

"Leorio! Keep your mouth shut!" a girly blonde said to him

"Sorry about him, he's an idiot…" he looked apologetic at Kirane

Kirane grinned, "Don't worry about it"

Leorio turned at Kurapika, "Don't apologize to the enemy!"

"Says who?" the blonde asked amusingly

"Says the one who's scared of a kid, and a girl at that, to make them an enemy" Kirane smirked while Kurapika chuckled

Killua hummed, got off his skate board and called to Kirane, "Oi! Kira, he's the same age as us!"

Kirane slowed down, "And that's why you're running?" she deadpanned

Killua looked sheepish, "I might as well get warmed up, ya know?"

"Whatever you say Killu-chan"

"Shut up Kira-kun…"

"You sound like a girl" she muttered although Killua still heard it and twitched

"Well you sound like a man!"

"I'll sound manlier then you'll ever sound like!"

At this Killua sputtered and tried to think of a comeback, unfortunately he came up with nothing and settled with sulking.

Kirane laughed and turned to Gon, "Sorry about that hehehe, any way my name is Kirane Hagane. What about you three?" _'I already know anyway…'_

"My name is Kurapika" Kirane nodded towards him and looked at Leorio, Leorio grumbled and answered, "The name's Leorio…" Kirane smirked and cackled mentally and looked at Gon, Gon smiled at her, "My name is Gon Freccss!"

Kirane grinned, "Nice to meet all of you!"

"Ne! Ne! Kirane-chan why do you want to become a hunter?" Gon asked as cheerfully as ever

Killua looked at her curiously, he also wanted to know.

Kirane looked at him, "Well…" _'Shit! Shit! Shit! Shiiiit! Think of something! Ah!'_ , "Well I guess because I was bored, I wanted to see if the Hunter Exam was difficult and also to find someone"

Now this got the attention of the four.

"If you don't mind me asking Hagane-san, who are you looking for?" asked Kurapika

"Hm~ it's the son of my sensei, sensei is always traveling all over the world since he's also a hunter…" _'Nice save, I think…'_

There was an 'Awesome!' from Gon and a 'Cool!' from Killua.

Leorio looked curiously at her, "Who's your sensei?"

"No comment"

"Huh?! What do you mean 'No comment'?!"

"I'm not allowed to say" she clarified as the other looked on all curious to find out.

Gon looked to be thinking turned to Killua and asked him the same question he asked Kirane.

"What about you Killua? Why do want to become a hunter?"

"I guess I was bored…" he answered

Gon blinked, "Same reason as Kirane?"

Killua nodded.

Kirane glared playfully at Killua, "Get your own reason Killu-chan!"

The three of them laughed.

Kurapika looked fondly at the laughing children and smiled while Leorio grumbled and smirked at them.

3 Hours Later

"Oi! Gon what are you doing? Leave him he's done for" Killua looked back at him yet Gon didn't respond.

Kirane watched the exchange and finally decided to interrupt, "Oi, Killua?"

Killua turned around, "Hm?"

"Come here" he walked towards her

"Nani?"

"Just watch"

"Naze?" whispered Killua, "We have to keep up"

Kirane smiled _'This has nothing to do with Hunter X Hunter, but oh well…'_ , "Let me tell you something I learned during my travels with sensei: 'Those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum.'" At Killua's clueless face she sweat dropped _'He really has it bad...'_ she decided to clarified, "I mean that friends are important and precious, some even more than family, rules were made to be broken, I don't know if I'm explain this very well, but I hope you understand."

Kurapika looked at her in wonder as she said it with passion as if she saw what happened to those who did abandoned their friends. _'I wonder what happen in her travels…'_

Killua slowly nodded, it kind of made sense in a way, a weird way, but still a way.

His musing was interrupted by Leorio when he sprinted by and yelling about how he wasn't going to give up and such.

They saw Gon use his fishing rod to grab Leorios briefcase.

"Sugoi! Hey! Gon, let me try it sometime!" the blue/cerulean eyed boy said cheerfully

"Sure! Only if I get to try your skate board!" Gon said

"Deal!"

"Now, Now Killu-chan, Gon-chan, we have to keep up so come on" Kirane smirked

"Hey! Who are you calling 'Killu-chan'?!"

"Obviously the one who has Killu in his name~"

Killua glared playfully at Kirane

"Smartass"

"A proud one thank you very much" the cerulean eyed girl chuckled

Gon looked on between them and laughed

"Hey! What's so funny!?" Killua asked

"Nothing!~ Ne, Ne you guys wanna race?"

"Sure!/Yeah!" were his answers

"What does the winner get though?" Killua thought out loud

"The losers buy the winner dinner!" Gon happily exclaimed

Kirane hummed and nodded in agreement.

Killua smirked, "Get ready to lose cause I'm so gonna beat your asses!"

Kirane narrowed her eyes, "That what she said"

Killua fell over, "N-Nani!? Who are you calling a girl!?"

Gon sweat dropped 'There they go again…'

Kirane smirked, "Obviously the one who answered"

Killua glared at her while the dark haired girl looked around innocently _'Looks like the other two went ahead…'_

Kirane smiled and pointed at a wall, "Look! It's a black kitty!"

Killua and Gon looked at where she was pointing and saw nothing.

Kirane made a run for it while they were distracted snickering.

"What are you talking about Kirane-chan? There is nothing there" Gon said

"She must be blind, that's what's wrong with her" Killua muttered

"Kirane-chan?" Gon and Killua turned around to find nothing

"Eh!?"

Killua grew a ticked mark _'I can't believe she fooled me!'_

"Kirane-chan! That's cheating!" They both said as they chased after her.

Laughter was heard indicating she wasn't that far.

' _I'm so getting her back for this!'_ Killua thought with an amusing grinned, he really was having fun, no matter how weird Kirane and Gon were. They were his only best friends after all.

 **XXxXXxXXxXX**

 **Kagomine: Hope you enjoyed! Please check out my other story, review and thank you!**

 **96kagomine**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kagomine: First of all I would like to apologize for not updating last Saturday or yesterday, I was busy with exams and doing work I mean 5 days of school, 2 days of weekend, 10 months for school and 2 months for summer. Who the fuck divided this shit?**

 **Anyway please enjoy this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC Kirane**

 **XXxXXxXXxXX**

 _Last time:_

" _What are you talking about Kirane-chan? There is nothing there" Gon said_

" _She must be blind, that's what's wrong with her" Killua muttered_

" _Kirane-chan?" Gon and Killua turned around to find nothing_

" _Eh!?"_

 _Killua grew a ticked mark 'I can't believe she fooled me!'_

" _Kirane-chan! That's cheating!" They both said as they chased after her._

 _Laughter was heard indicating she wasn't that far._

' _I'm so getting her back for this!' Killua thought with an amusing grinned, he really was having fun, no matter how weird Kirane and Gon were. They were his only best friends after all._

 _XXxXXxXXxXX_

"Goal!" Gon and Killua shouted.

"Yatta! I win!" Gon beamed

"What are you talking about? I won!" Killua said

"I was faster…"

Kirane sighed and smiled as she saw them arguing about who came first _'So much fun!'_

"No, I was!"

"No, I was faster!"

"I was faster, so you have to buy dinner!"

"Nope, I was faster. So you buy me dinner."

"But I was faster, ne who was faster Mr. Satotz?" Gon asks Satotz.

"I believe the young lady over there was faster than both of you." Satotz answered.

"Eh!"

"But she cheated!" Killua pouted

"I let you catch up to me, didn't I?" Kirane pouted at him and Gon

"You still went ahead…" he muttered

"Haha, then we'll both split up the money and buy Kirane-chan dinner." Gon laughs.

Kirane grinned, "Hai Hai~"

"Very well, we will continue with the exam!"

"What is this place?" asked Hanzo

"This is Numere westland, also known as Swindlers Swamp. We must cross these wetlands to reach Phase Two of the exam. This place is home to many bizarre animals, many of them being cunning, insatiable creatures who deceive humans and prey upon them. Be very careful. If you let them fool you…you're dead." Satotz explained.

"These Westland animals will use every trick in the book to fool their prey. An ecosystem in which creatures obtain food through deceit… Hence the name Swindlers Swamp. Stay very close to me so you won't be deceived."

"Matte! Don't let him fool you! D-don't fall for it…he's lying to you!" a man came from behind the building.

"He isn't an examiner…I'm the real examiner." the man pointed to himself yelling.

See the suspicious looks he got the man continued.

"Look at this…" He brought out a man faced ape.

"How stupid can you get, it's obviously fake, dead bodies are stiff not limp." Kirane said under her breath.

Killua looked at her and she tilted her head, "Hm?"

When she turned back she saw Hisoka with his cards, "I see, I see...That settles it. You're the real one"

She turned to look at Satotz and saw him holding Hisokas cards.

"Examiners are Hunters selected by the committee to perform this duty without pay. Any Hunter, bearing the title we seek, would have been able to block that attack." Hisoka said.

"I shall take that as a compliment. However, should you attack me again, for any reason, I will report you for turning on an examiner. And you will be immediately disqualified. Are we clear?" Satotz narrowed his eyes as he said this.

"Hai~" said a bored Hisoka.

"You will be encountering such deception on a regular basis. I believe that a number of you were fooled into suspecting my identity? Do you understand? If you lose sight of me in the Numere Wetlands fog, you will never reach the exams second phase. Do bear that in mind. Please follow me." Satotz continued explaining.

He marched away with everyone following.

 _XXxXXxXXxXX_

 _Running through the fog (What? I'm lazy too ya know!)_

"Gon, Kirane, we should move up" said Killua

"Why?" Gon asked

"It's Hisoka, right?" Kirane inquired

Killua nodded

"But why move up?" Gon asked again

"Bad things will happen" said Kirane before Killua answered

"What kind of bad things?" Gon looked at her

"Like a perverted pedophile walking behind you kind of bad"

They gave her a weird look

"You need help" stated Killua

"And you don't?" she retorted

"I don't get it…" said Gon

Both Kirane and Killua sweat dropped _'He really was sheltered…Poor thing…'_

"Leorio! Kurapika! Kirane-chan and Killua say we should move up!" Gon yelled

' _Baka! Don't you feel the tension?'_ Killua almost face faulted

Kirane chuckled at them.

"We would be up ahead if we could!" Leorio shouted

"Don't worry! I'll stay with him you guys go ahead!" shouted Kurapika

"Eh?" Gon looked sad

"Come on Gon, Kirane lets move up"

"Ok" came from the both of them

Kirane sighed, put her earphones on and put her song of the day: Daughter of Evil sung by Rin Kagamine.

"See you guys later!" she waved at them and sprinted off

"Kirane-chan!"

"Oi! Kira-kun!"

There was a shout of 'Shut up Killu-chan!' and 'Goodbye Gon-chan!' far away.

XXxXXxXXxXX

Kirane watched as Hisoka Arrived with Leorio, "Tsk" _'Poor guys…'_

Kirane sighed and looked up and then grinned, "I'll do everything I can to help them achieve their dreams!"

"Hey Gon, do you see Hagane-san around here?" asked Kurapika

"Eh? No" Gon pouted, he was worried

"Kira-kun is probably lost" Killua smirked though he was also worried for his first best friend

' _Kira-kun...thou fluffy kitty shall pay…nah~'_ Kirane mused and smiled evilly, she snuck behind Gon and Killua and hugged them, "Sup ya slow pokes!" she shouted

"Ah!"

Killua glared playfully at her, "I'm not slow!"

"Compared to me? Yes, you are" Kirane smirked at him and turned to look at Gon and Kurapika, "Are you guys ok?"

"We're fine" smiled Kurapika

Kirane gave them a 'Really?' look

"We actually fought Hisoka" said Gon

"What!? Are you serious!?" Killua looked at Gon in a 'No way!' face

"Yeah"

"Hm~"

"Oh~ Ow! ow! ow! ow! ow! ouch! Hey guys, what happened?" Leorio said groggily

Gon and Kurapika sweat dropped

"I don't think we should tell him what happened" Kurapika whispered

"Yeah" agreed Gon

"So you actually fought Hisoka…"

"Yeah, but he beat me"

"Of course" both looked at Kirane, "He's and adult and you saw what he does with those cards of his so obviously he is more experience and while you are still a kid and learning"

"You are too" pointed out Killua

"Thank you for pointing out the obvious little kitty" Killua glared at her.

Kirane smirked and then frowned, "True but not to mention Gon hasn't trained like you and I have"

The dark haired girl was lost in her thoughts.

"Kirane-chan?" Gon asked

The cerulean eyed girl snapped out of it, "Hm? Oh sorry Gon, a pretty morbid thought I had there…"

"That's Ok!" Gon smiled cheerfully

Killua looked at her weirdly, Kirane raised a delicate eyebrow at him, the cerulean eyed boy snorted and smirked, "What were you thinking about Kira-chan?"

"About how to kill Hisoka in the most brutal ways with a pair of sewing scissors"

Killua gave her a deadpanned look and she sweat dropped _'Probably not the best answer with my sanity or being crazy….oh well'_ she stuck her tongue out to Killua and the white haired boy smirked.

Kirane glared at him playfully.

Suddenly the ringing sound from the start of the exam rang.

"The first phase of the exam is now over, in a moment you will start the second phase of the Hunter Exam, now if you excuse me I have to go, farewell and good luck" Satotz said politely.

As soon as he left a grumble echoed and the gate of cooking hell- I mean –of the second phase opened and everyone who passed the first phase went inside.

 **XXxXXxXXxXX**

 **Kagomine: As I said earlier I'm sorry for not updating last Saturday and Yesterday. Anyway I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and please review.**

 **Good-bye and Thank You!**

 **96kagomine**


	6. Chapter 6

Kagomine: Hello again! Anyway please enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC Kirane

XXxXXxXXxXX

Last Time:

"The first phase of the exam is now over, in a moment you will start the second phase of the Hunter Exam, now if you excuse me I have to go, farewell and good luck" Satotz said politely.

As soon as he left a grumble echoed and the gate of cooking hell- I mean –of the second phase opened and everyone who passed the first phase went inside.

XXxXXxXXxXX

'This is so troublesome yet exciting at the same time' Kirane thought as she watched everyone enter through the gates.

There were many tables and cooking material as she expected she also saw a women and an over weighted man at the far center 'If I remember correctly their names are Menchi and Buhara'

Kirane was broken out of her thoughts, "Welcome!" the green haired women said excitedly, "I'm Menchi, the second phase examiner." Menchi introduced herself.

"And I'm Buhara, the other examiner." Buhara said cheerfully, though that was interrupted with a loud grumble.

"W-What was that sound?" asked several of the applicants.

'Obviously a grumble' Kirane smirked

"You must be hungry." Menchi stated to Buhara and smirked

"I'm starving…" Buhara said longing for food

Menchi stood up, "There you have it. Phase two will involve…" the applicants leaned in closer in anticipation. Kirane tried not to laugh a little 'Wait for it~'

"…cooking!" the light green eyed women pointed at them

"C-Cooking?" Hanzo asked incredously, the others didn't fare well.

Kirane let out a snicker, her four friends looked at her weirdly.

"Wait! Cooking?" a guy with a blonde ponytail said

"We're here to take the Hunter Exam!" he continued

"That's quite right." Menchi acknowledged, "Your challenge for the second phase is to produce a dish that will satisfy our palate."

"Why do we have to cook?!" aske/exclaimed a random applicant

"That's because we are Gourmet Hunters." She said proudly

"Huh?" Todo asked before he burst out laughing a few others followed, "Man, what a letdown." Said some guy, "They're Gourmet Hunters…" another said through laughter.

Menchi sighed and looked insulted while Buhara looked worried.

'Idiotic retards' Kirane glared at the ones who were laughing despite the situation she loved to bake and cook though some tended to be good others tended to be burned.

"So, Gourmet Hunters, what are we supposed to make?" Todo asked

Menchi glared at him, "Buhara."

Buhara stood up, "The required ingredient is pork."

"Pork?"

"As in pig meat?"

Kirane sweat dropped 'What else? A kangaroo?'

"You're free to use meat from any species of pigs in the Biska Forest, you must use the cooking facilities here to prepare the pork and you only pass if I find it delicious." Buhara continued

Menchi picked up from there, "And we will evaluate more than just taste and don't underestimate the intricacies of cooking. Got it?" She glared at them

"When we've both eaten our fill, the exam will end." She continued

"We get it, we get it let's just start." Todo waved her off smirking arrogantly

"Then, the exam's Second Phase-," Buhara slaps his stomach, making a sound similar to a Gong. "-begins now!"

Right after that everyone rushed out through the front gate, rushing to get through to finish the first part of the Second Phase….and to find those pigs.

XXxXXxXXxXX

The group of five walked through the forest, try to find those pigs, well four were looking Kirane was just following.

"Catch a pig and cook it. This is way easier than the First Phase." Leorio smirked as Kirane sighed and corrected him, "Listen, Leorio. That's not all we have to do, we have to peak both of their interests... Buhara looks easy to please. But Menchi... unlike Buhara she has a small stomach so she'll probably get full quicker." 'Cook pork huh? Easier said than done…' Kirane mentally wined 'At least sushi is simpler'

Kurapika sighs, "I was hoping for something simpler..."

Gon suddenly charged off, sliding down a hill. Killua jumps down next as Kirane follows straight after him 'So fun!' Kirane giggled. As Killua's sliding down, he cheered in excitement, "Ya whoo...aaahhh!" Killua slammed into Gon, first followed by Kirane, Leorio and Kurapika soon after. 'Ouch…' Kirane thought as she slammed into Killua.

Leorio slammed into Kirane making her hands slide around Killua, accidently pulling herself into Killua instead. Kurapika slamming into Leorio, forced Kirane's nose to bush against Killua neck, Killua blushing in embarrassment.

When Kirane finally grabbed her composure, she removed her arms from Killua, placing them on the grass instead.

"Sorry, guys." She apologized

"Don't do that again…!" Killua blushed in embarrassment

Kirane raised her one of her eyebrows, "It was an accident…" she pouted

Rolling his eyes Killua turned to Gon, yelling at him, "What was that about, Gon?!"

Gon innocently pointed to a couple of pigs in the distance, "Found them." Killua looked at Gon, "Eh?"

Kirane turned her head to look where Gon pointed while Leorio yelled, "Pigs!" 'Lovely…not'

She saw large pink pigs, with huge noses, chewing on the bones of humans.

"Uh... They're chewing on bones." Leorio stated. 'What else? Rocks?' Kirane thought sarcastically

"Don't tell me..." Kurapika freaks out, "They're carnivores!"

The pigs scream, making everyone scatter while being chased by the pigs.

As the people run, some were knocked down by the pigs while trying to get away, they were swatted away like flies. Everyone was fortunate enough to get their own pig. Kirane slided and jumped away, avoiding the pig as she climbed to a higher ground, using a tree as a way to keep safe and plan out her next move.

XXxXXxXXxXX

Gon slammed the pig in the head with his fishing pole, knocking it out instantly.

'Oh yeah…they have a huge nose because their forehead is weak! Can't believe I almost forgot' Kirane mentally hit herself for almost forgetting that part, so she jumped and kicked the pig in the forehead. Kirane sighed 'Now for cooking…hope it turns out well' she smiled

XXxXXxXXxXX

Kirane watched as failure after failure, she let out a long irritated sigh, "This is how you properly cook!" She slammed a large plate on the table in front of Menchi, making the blue-green haired women smile.

The plate is beautifully proportioned.

Each slice of pork not too thick and not too thin either.

Menchi took a bite, making sure to try everything at once. She smiled in glee, "So, what's your name?"

"Kirane Hagane." Menchi smirked, "Kirane Hagane, eh? What kind of dish is this?"

"Marinated Pork Tenderloin." Kirane grinned

Menchi raised a delicate eyebrow, "Ingredients?"

Kirane smirked, "1/4 cup soy sauce, 1/4 cup packed brown sugar, 2 tablespoons sherry, 1 1/2 teaspoons dried minced onion, 1 teaspoon ground cinnamon, 2 tablespoons olive oil, 1 pinch garlic powder and 2 (3/4 pound) pork tenderloins."

Menchi smirked, "Directions?"

Kirane raised a delicate eyebrow 'What's up with all the questions?', "1. Place soy sauce, brown sugar, sherry, dried onion, cinnamon, olive oil, and a touch of garlic powder in a large resealable plastic bag. Seal, and shake to mix. Place pork in bag with marinade, seal, and refrigerate for 6 to 12 hours.

2\. Preheat grill for high heat.

3\. Lightly oil grate. Place tenderloins on grill, and discard marinade. Cook 20 minutes, or to desired doneness. Slice into medallions, and serve."

"How long did it take you to cook it?"

"Preparation took me 10 minutes, to cook 20 minutes and ready in 1 hour 30 minutes."

Menchi smirked, "So you know Nen, eh?" she muttered and Kirane nodded, "Well, you pass the first part of the Second Phase, but since the others haven't finish I'll give a hint, for the second part it involves fish." Kirane grinned 'Finally!', "You got it!"

XXxXXxXXxXX

An hour later, Menchi hit the gong, sounding the end of the first dish applicants. Kirane, like many others, was staring up at the pile of pig bones…sure she saw it before but seeing and experiencing it were two different things. '70 full roasted pigs… Hell! I think Naruto couldn't do that with ramen! Or can he?'

"Those Hunters are incredible people!" Gon shouted. Killua sweat dropping, "It doesn't make me want to be like him…"

Menchi and Buhara chatted for a moment before Menchi announced with flair, "Second Phase, Round two… Here's my order… I want sushi!"

Kirane deadpanned at the mass confusion of people, before she loudly commented, "And they think at this age they're adults. Don't tell me that none of you brought a cellphone or something to search the recipe up or do any other research that 'hunting' might require… did you?"

Inside Kirane was cackling like a mad women 'Honestly! It is require to carry cellphones and such to search information on missions! Hahahahahaha~!'

All of them froze in their tracks - many of them shouting curses that they forgot everything but their weapons at home. Those wanting to be Blacklist or Information Hunters or the like also sulked at their stupidity at forgetting that Hunters needed such things for information - computers, contacts, and etc. It should have been obvious! They groaned… Tonpa and the three brothers were especially depressed that they didn't steal the laptop from the fat man who dropped out of the First Phase of the Hunter Exam first. Menchi howled with laughter at them, making the silence even more awkward and shameful. Killua beamed though as he remembered, "Hey, Kira, can I-"

"Yeah. Go ahead. I already know the dish." Kirane handed him her iPhone 6 to the assassin, who caught it easily with an opportunistic grin. "Ah, and please don't give any hints as to what nigiri sushi is."

"Of course! Let them all suffer~" Killua cackled evilly as he hid the screen from everyone who tried crowding around him. His fingers quickly typing across the keyboard. He did let Leorio, Gon, and Kurapika see it though, them being acquaintances. However, he and Kurapika also made good effort to cover Leorio's and Gon's mouths, both of them had loud, impulsive shouts after all.

Kirane left quickly and as quietly, making extra effort to make sure that no one was following her.

Which was impossible with Hisoka around. The magician humming, "So… you know what sushi is?"

Kirane hummed 'To let him use my phone or to not let him use my phone, that is the question…' and she decided to explain, "Nigiri sushi is a type of dish made with sushi rice and fresh fish. The sushi rice is hand formed into a small clump, and the fish is sliced and pressed on top of it. In some cases, nigiri sushi uses a small strip of toasted seaweed called nori to bind the whole mixture together, although that is not obligatory so we need fresh fish, high quality if possible, I'll let you borrow my phone." She changed her mind.

Hisoka hummed louder as they both dashed to the river and caught the fish with cards and kunais. Each going back to their stations at separate times so that Kirane could retrieve her cellphone from a grateful Killua and handed it over discreetly to Hisoka.

The dark haired girl noticed the man with needles in his face looking over Hisoka's shoulder though…

'Illumi…I'll get to you later…' Kirane narrowed her eyes dangerously.

"Hey! That guy who saw the shorty's cellphone brought fish!"

Kirane's eye twitched, "HEY! WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU CALLING SHORTY YOU FUCKING USLEESS RETARDED PIECE OF CRAP!? AT LEAST I HAD THE BRAINS TO BRING MY CELLPHONE YOU DIP SHIT! YOU WANT ME TO CASTRATE YOU WITH ONE OF THESE KNIFES CAUSE THAT'S WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE YOU'RE ASKING YOU FUCKTARD!" she took a deep breath and grabbed a knife that was in the counter.

Gon, Kurapika, Killua, Leorio stared completely in shock at their friend that knew such language. The poor guy that called her shorty was now in a corner trying to hide from a knife wielding Kirane until she noticed the shock looks and calmed down.

Kirane sheepishly scratched her cheek with the hand not holding the knife, "Whoops? Sorry I sometimes get mood swings that and I don't like being called shorty."

"So we noticed." Kurapika dryly stated

Kirane laughed sheepishly, "Anyway let's continue." Thankfully, because of her 'little' outburst everyone forgot about the fish.

Menchi smirked as she watched the girl growl and snap at those who tried to come closer to see what the five sushi-makers were doing. Even the martial artists failing. Even the little orange monkey that one of them brought…

"Wait… did the kid really just lend her cellphone to Number 44?"

Buhara too stared as the magician hand the black and gold cellphone that was definitely Kirane's. The magician taking it and walked towards the cerulean eyed girl and gave it to her. He nodded dumbly,

"Not very surprising actually. She must have been threatened."

Menchi blink before nodding, "Ah, right. Probably, huh. I think any of us would feel wary around that one."

"After all, he did already near-killed a Hunter last year."

XXxXXxXXxXX

"Leorio…" Kurapika began before giving up on the guy and starting his own dish next to Kirane. Killua shook his head as well as he occupied the other side of the dark haired girl.

"Whatever. We got the head start. All the idiots still don't know how to prepare it."

Gon sighed, "Ahuah, I forgot what to do next! Can I borrow your cellphone again, Kira-chan?"

"Hmm? Ah, sure." She turned around knife in hand pointing at a random applicant daring them to come closer.

Leorio sheepishly grinned, "Me too. This is harder than it looks."

Kirane shook her head, "Remember to wash your hands first." And then, she carried her platter, "I'll go first."

Kurapika nodded, "I agree. Good luck, Hagane-san."

"Thanks and by the way you can call me Kirane." She grinned

The blond smiled, "Okay, Kirane."

Kirane discreetly scanned the crowds, knife still in hand who were trying to gather around and attempting to take a peek as well as the three others who were working with no one noticing them. The three just so happen to be the three she more or less was wary of in the beginning of the Exam: Number 294, Number 301, and Number 44.

'How sad that they can't be creative and use the information and tools they had now to guess what nigiri sushi was.' She smirked evilly which scared of the rest of the applicants thinking she really was going to go along with her threat and like reading there head she answered, "My threat isn't a threat, it's a promise." She smiled faintly twirling the knife.

She walked towards Menchi; the examiner grinning excitedly, "You're first? Alright, let's see what you got, kid!"

The dark haired girl lifted the lid to reveal the sushi and sauce she made. Menchi scrutinizing it with careful examination it was simple yet elegant, "Alright, it passes visually. Now, let's see how it taste."

She dipped the nigiri sushi into the sauce and chewed it thoughtfully, "Alright same questions as before."

Kirane mentally groaned 'Again?' and sighed, "The ingredients I used were 1 cup water, 1/2 cup uncooked white rice, 2 tablespoons seasoned rice vinegar, 1/4 teaspoon white sugar, or as needed, 1/4 teaspoon salt, or as needed, 1 ounce hamachi (yellowtail), 1 ounce maguro (tuna), 1 ounce cooked Ebi (shrimp), shelled and butterflied, 1-1/2 eggs, 1/8 teaspoon white sugar, 1/8 teaspoon salt, 1/4 teaspoon wasabi paste (optional) and 1/4 sheet nori, cut into 1-inch strips.

I first brought water and rice to a boil in a saucepan over high heat. Reduced the heat to medium-low, cover, and simmered until the rice was tender and the liquid has been absorbed, 20 to 25 minutes. Transfer rice to a bowl and cut in rice vinegar using a rice paddle or wooden spoon. Season with 1 teaspoon sugar and 1 teaspoon salt, or to taste. Allowed to cool to room temperature, about 30 minutes.

2\. Prepared fish for wrapping by slicing against the grain into thin pieces about 2 inches long and 1 inch wide. Refrigerated until ready to use.

3\. Whisked eggs, 1/2 teaspoon sugar, and 1/4 teaspoon salt together in a bowl. Pour about 1/4 of the mixture in a thin layer in a large greased skillet over medium heat. Cooked without stirring until cooked through, about 2 to 3 minutes. Rolled into a log and set in one side of the pan. Repeat with 1/4 of the egg mixture, rolling each log into a new log, to create one large log. Slice omelet on the diagonal into pieces about 1/2-inch thick.

4\. Place a piece of fish or shrimp in my hand and smear it lightly with wasabi paste if desired. Grab 1 to 2 tablespoons of rice and roll it into a small nugget in my hand. Place the rice ball on top of the fish or shrimp, squeezing gently to make it adhere. Set aside while I assembled the remaining pieces of fish and shrimp.

5\. Took a slice of egg omelet in my hand, grab 1 to 2 tablespoons of rice, and roll it into a small nugget in my hand. Place the rice ball on top of the egg, squeezing gently to make it adhere.

6\. Wrapped a strip of nori around it; moisten one end of the nori strip and seal to join.

Preparation took me 10 minutes, to make 25 minutes and to be ready at least 55 minutes." Kirane took a long breath and exhaled and inhaled.

Menchi smirked, "Ok, you pass."

Kirane shook her head, "Sorry, but if my friends don't pass then neither will I."

XXxXXxXXxXX

"Hey! Kirane-chan, how did it go?" Gon asked

"I passed then failed." She replied shrugging

"How can you pass then fail." Asked a loud Leorio

"Well, she looked at it and said passed, then tasted it and said pass, then I refused to pass if you guys didn't pass." She shrugged again and put the knife down

"Why do that?" Asked Killua

"Because you guys are my friends and that's that so don't make me say a friendship speech, ok?"

"Well, I can't fail or give up." Stated Kurapika

"I know." Kirane said

"How do you know?" Gon asked

"I know everything…" she mysteriously said

"Haha, yeah right." Leorio chuckled

"I know your reason too, ya know."

"What?"

"I couldn't help but over hear you two."

"So~ you guys need any help?" They all agreed

XXxXXxXXxXX

Menchi impatiently tapped her feet, having rejected another fail attempt of a person improvising what they thought was sushi. If it was going to be like this, then she might as well just tell them the recipe. Seriously, who the hell thought that sushi was an entire fish, uncut and still alive, stuck in a ball of rice was sushi? Did they all think it was edible?!Apparently the Exam applicants did!

And those that did manage making the sushi's appearance disappointed her with the taste. Everything, after the cerulean eyed girl, was below average; the girl being above average.

A loud gong resounded as a certain woman's sheepish voice rang over the mash of sounds,

"Sorry! I'm not hungry anymore!"

Hunter Exam Phase Two: Zero applicants qualified (One failing because she wanted to).

XXxXXxXXxXX

Kirane giggled at the depressed trio and the ex-assassin who was miffed but neutral about it. Killua shaking his head, "It was bound to happen."

"I know." Kirane replied before moving up to the kitchen and taking an ingredient from the pile that the foxes discreetly gathered. She began chopping and cooking, making Killua wonder,"What are you doing? The Exam's over."

"I know. I'm making lunch for the depressed."

Killua sweat-dropping as he looked back at the sight of the lifeless Kurapika, Gon, and Leorio lying on the ground. It would be good to revitalize those three, huh…

"Hey, wait! Make some for me too!"

"Of course. I'm making enough for four."

"...Four?" Killua arched a brow. Them being a group of five. "You're not hungry?"

"No." was the simple reply

"Well, I'm gonna play games the phone."

"Have fun." Kirane bade him away… before smirking evilly, she'll make five.

XXxXXxXXxXX

Buhara beamed as Kirane held out a tray of mouthwatering, heavenly aromatic dishes for him. Watching Menchi eat had definitely made him hungry again. Kirane bowed and said 'Thank You' before leaving the tray on his palm and Buhara smiled happily at the amazing taste of freshly cooked, delicious dishes of the forest.

"Ahhh~ I really like Number 97."

A hand jabbed his side and he looked down to see an interested Menchi. But he merely held the tray higher.

"Mine."

"Just a little bit."

"You just ended the Exam stating that you weren't hungry anymore."

"That's why just a-"

"No." Buhara firmly stated as he chewed on the pork steak with condiments. "If you want to eat something, then accept more attempts."

"No, I don't want to try anymore bad food." Menchi frowned. Buhara nodded, "See? You're not hungry. This is mine. It's been hours since I last ate."

"You ate 70 pieces of pork just three hours ago, Buhara!"

"I'm a growing boy."

XXxXXxXXxXX

Killua snickered as his sharp ears heard the one-sided argument between examiners and he joined the others in eating lunch.

"Damn, you're so evil."

"And proud of it." Kirane smirked before finishing the table with a bowl of forest fruit he found. The smell waking the three up and they began eating hungrily. Leorio sighed in happiness, "I almost forgot how hungry I was after that marathon and this. Heck, I think the last time I ate a full meal was on the ship from Whale Island."

"Me too!" Gon shouted as he chowed down; Kirane stealing leftover rice from all stations. Kurapika smiled, "Me as well. Thanks, Kirane."

"No problem. We should keep our energy up for the next Phase."

"The Exam's over." Killua repeated. Kirane nodded, "For now, that is."

They heard a phone ring and Menchi begin shouting and arguing and refusing to redo the trial. Kirane glanced at Hisoka, who noticed and smiled with a wave of his hand and she waved back, and then looked back at the group.

"Why did you just wave at that psychopath?" asked Leorio

"Why not?" she asked back, she received deadpanned stares, "All right, all right, I'm bored and sleepy."

Crash! Thud.

"Hm?"

The quintet looked to the side to see a broken window with blood splattered all over the walls. The dark haired girl smirked a bit, "Did an idiot just try attacking the examiners?"

Killua who was watching nodded, "People just don't learn." Them all watching Menchi informing them all about the Hunter's skill in fighting regardless of what type. Surprisingly, a blimp with a black bullet head appeared with an old man falling down and landing firmly on the ground. 'Ah, Netero-jiji finally arrives…'

"Netero-san, President of the Committee. The man responsible for the trials." Menchi introduced to the mass; her position slacking a bit as she backed away. Her face visibly changed from stern and arrogant to more childish like a child about to be scolded by a father.

"Responsible, yes, but I am only an executor." The old man replied to his introduction, "And I'm here to solve this kind of problem. Menchi."

"Yes!"

"Concerning their ability to take on a challenge in a domain they do not know… do you believe the attitude they had in front of this trial justified such severity?"

Though Menchi herself didn't notice or probably any of the others due to the severity of the situation, Kirane couldn't help but sweat-drop as the old man was obviously looking at her chest with subtly perverted eyes.

Menchi looked down with a small frown, "...No. Many facts troubled me. Mainly the lack of respect the participants had for cooking - all of them except one underestimating and failing miserably in the art and even that one who did very well refusing to pass…"

Killua whispered to the cerulean eyed girl, "I think she's talking about you."

"Hm?"

Menchi continued, ignorant of the kid's whispering, "Added to the incident which permitted them to know the recipe of the order… It got my blood boiling and I lost my temper."

Many stared pointedly at Hanzo, who too looked away. Netero asked, "Do you understand why you failed the mission which was ordered to you?"

"Yes…" Menchi closed her eyes, reluctantly apologizing, "I'm sorry! When it's a question about cooking, I tend to forget my role. I failed as a jury member, didn't I? I resign. I'm asking you to declare this test to never have happened."

"Hmmm… You could easily continue, but… the menu you chose was rather difficult." Netero thought for a moment before grinning, "Alright! You're going to continue, but as compensation, you'll have to take the test also! How about it?"

Menchi widened her eyes before nodding, "Very well! A boiled egg! President, could you give us a ride to that mountain?"

She asked pointing to a rock very very far away. Netero smiled, "I see… No problem!"

And everyone boarded the blimp. Leorio murmuring, "Are you psychic?"

"Of course not. This is only logic, Leorio-san. Just like with the Man-Faced Apes." Killua and Kurapika both shook their heads, "Your logic escapes me…" before they both smiled, "A boiling egg… sounds more reasonable." Gon grinned,"Mm! Even I know how to boil an egg!"

"Yes, yes, we believe you." Leorio teased while Kurapika chuckled,

"And we don't believe you, Leorio."

"Oi!"

They all laughed.

XXxXXxXXxXX

A few minutes later, Menchi pointed down at the crack between the two walls of the mountain.

"Here it is!"

A strong wind blew, sending those unaware a few inches into the air as it left. Those brave or courageous stood on the edge and looked down - the rock cliff stretching vastly off to nothing. A participant asked fearfully,

"What's down there?" Menchi began taking off her shoes and socks, grinning, "Don't worry! There's a very deep river. The current is very strong so you'd better not fall in unless you want to be washed ashore a dozen miles from here. Alright! Here I go!"

And she jumped off to the shock of others.

"HUH?!"

She ignored them, concentrating on below. Netero explained as she soared with the wind currents,

"It's here on Mount Mafutatsu where the Tarantula-Eagles live. She went to get one of their eggs. Tarantula-Eagles tighten strong lines between both rock faces and suspend their eggs to protect them from attacks of land creatures."

The woman explained the process from below as she grabbed a line, flipped to take an egg and then carefully moved to the rock face to climb back up,

"And then all you have to do is boil the egg." She smiled.

Killua grinned, "Ah, cool!"

"Yeah! I was expecting something more like that!" Gon followed. Kirane smiled, admiring the winds that envelop her with their strong gales along with the scenery, "This might be my favorite Phase. A free fall among the winds~"

Leorio laughed as he readied for a jump, "This is more like it! It's easier to take action than to do some traditional cooking!"

Kurapika initiated it by jumping, "Let's go for it!"

Kirane laughed cheerfully as he felt his body rush through the updrafts before she grabbed the thick spider thread and swung her body around to use her legs to hold the thread. With her now free hands, she grabbed an egg and then another after a pause. Done with that, she placed the eggs in her pockets and carefully swung herself again to walk on the threads like a tightrope walker.

She chuckled at the sight of Leorio awkwardly dangling on the thread and Gon looking all the like a monkey as she easily got to the rock face. She smirked when her foot touched the rock face and she sprinted vertically up the wall with just speed.

"How the hell is that little girl doing that?!"

She heard someone shout incredulously, Kirane twitched and once she landed she kicked the guy in the nuts, "I'm not little you retard! I'm normal!"

Menchi smiled, "The pot of hot water's over there. We're all going to be boiling them together."

"You got it."

Once everyone finally got back up, they placed the eggs gently into the water. It was a few minutes of anticipation and patience until Menchi held both kinds of eggs out, one brown and one white,

"Here's an egg like the ones you can buy and here's a Tarantula-Eagle's egg. See the difference!"

They did and shouted in awe and amazement and praises of its delicacy. Menchi grinned proudly, "Maybe I made you better understand the joy of discovering new exquisite food? We Gourmet Hunters risk our lives for it every day!"

Kirane smiled as she gave the fat man the extra egg she got so Gon could eat all of his. The man bit into it before looking away, "I failed completely this year, but I'll come back again next."

Menchi grinned before reporting to the applicants,

"Second Phase, Round Two. 42 Qualified. Good work!"

XXxXXxXXxXX

Kagomine: Well I hope you guys are satisfied because I stayed up until 5:21 a.m. I hope you enjoyed!

Any way I like to thank Inferncorvus. I got most of this story's plot from his/her story Hunter x Ninja a Naruto and Hunter X Hunter crossover, you should check it out, and it's pretty awesome. And I would also like to thank Cazark, you should also check it out, they won't disappoint you.

Next update will probably be next week or maybe this Saturday or Sunday depends on school really. I hope I can sleep cause every time when it's time to go to bed brain is like, "Remember that scary movie four years ago?" so yeah goodnight or good day.

Please Review and Thank you!

96kagomine


	7. Chapter 7

**Kagomine: Hello! Please enjoy!**

 **Anyways… Happy Birthday Killua!**

 **I was going to update this on Sunday but I decided to update it today on Killu-chan's Birthday!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC Kirane**

 **XXxXXxXXxXX**

 _Last Time:_

 _Menchi grinned before reporting to the applicants,_

 _"Second Phase, Round Two. 42 Qualified. Good work!"_

 _XXxXXxXXxXX_

Soon everyone who passed was standing inside the ship, waiting for Netero to talk while Kirane was grinning _'I can't wait for phase 3!'_

"Allow me to introduce myself to the forty-four remaining applicants. I am Netero, Chairman of this year's Hunter Exam Selection Committee."

A short tiny green man stands by Netero's side, wearing a tuxedo. Which reminded Kirane of jelly beans. _'Really weird…'_ "I'm his secretary, Beans."

"Originally, I'd planned to make my appearance during the exam's final phase, but as I'm already here..." Netero stops for a second. He grins at the remaining candidates before continuing on, "I love this tension in the air! So I think I'll stick around for the rest of the trip." Netero chuckles as Bean explains what's going to happen now, "We are scheduled to arrive at our destination tomorrow morning, at eight AM. You'll find dinner waiting in the dining hall. You are also welcome to get some rest. In other words, you're free to do as you please until you are contacted."

Killua turns excitedly to the side "Ne Ne, Gon! Kira! Let's explore the airship!"

"Yeah!" Gon replied excitedly

Kirane stretched, "Sure… though I want a cappuccino…" she grinned at them

Leorio sighed, "How can they have so much energy?"

"Beats me." Kurapika sighed tiredly

Leorio huffs, sighing as his eyes droop slowly, "Well, I'm hitting the sack." Kurapika sighed again, "You can say that again."

XXxXXxXXxXX

"Hey, there! Kids! Stay out of the kitchen!" Kirane, Gon and Killua got kicked out of the kitchen, thrown out by the master chef, "Go eat in the dining hall!"

Kirane chuckled while sipping at her vanilla cappuccino when she saw Gon and Killua with food in their mouth. They start to transverse the ship while eating the very meat and cappuccino they managed to get away with.

Killua stops to run up to the window, smiling excitedly at the sight, "Wow, awesome! Look, Gon! Kirane!"

Gon got just as giddy as Killua, running up to check on the window, "Hmm? What is it?" He pressed his face against the window as Kirane soon followed. "Oh... the view is fantastic."

Kirane looked outside, seeing the cities light creates a large light network. 'It looks much prettier than it did in the anime!'

"Whoa! It's like the ground is covered in jewels!" Gon exclaimed loudly, detailing the lights down below.

"Yeah!"

"Hey, I was wondering, Killua, Kirane-chan..."

Kirane looked towards Gon, waiting for him to speak as Killua hummed, "Hmm?"

"Where are your mom and dad?"

Kirane looks flabbergasted at Gon unsure on how to answer the question _'FuckFuckFuckFuckFuckShiiiiiiit, I forgot about that!'_ she cried anime tears mentally while hitting herself. Killua answers casually "Hmm... They're alive. Probably."

Gon turns to Kirane, "What about you?"

Kirane hums and thinks franticly for an answer and settled for the truth… sort of, "I don't think I can answer that..."

"Why not?" Killua asked bluntly. Kirane sheepishly poked her fingers together, "I don't know"

"Eh~? What do you mean you don't know?" Killua looked at her suspiciously

' _Fuck… oh well, I hope this works'_ Kirane sighed and answered, "I don't know them, I've been alone since I was 7, I was left in an orphanage with a letter and my name on it, I helped the caretakers there, and when I was 10 someone came and adopted me; my sensei, he and I traveled and he trained me. End of story." She shrugged as if she didn't care. _'I don't want to lie to them but I hope the buy it…'_

Gon hummed, "Ah, I see…" he then smiled widely and looked at Killua, "What do your parents do?"

"They're assassins." Killua casually blurted out, he saw how uncomfortable Kirane got on the subject on her parents and decided to drop it and Gon knew too.

Kirane didn't looked surprised _'they bought it~'_ she mentally cried in relief.

"Huh? Both of them?"

Killua turned to look at Gon, smiling widely before laughing out loud, "That's you reaction? You really are a riot!"

Killua sits down as he smiled at both his friends, "You are the second one who's ever responded seriously."

"Well, you're telling the truth, right? And who's the first?" Gon asked.

"What makes you think that? And to answer your second question it's Kira." Killua looked curiously at Gon.

"It's just a hunch." Killua sighs, "That's weird..."

Kirane nodded, "Uh huh." As Killua sighs again, he rests his head against the bench, "People only like me because they can't ever tell whether I'm serious."

"Hmm... I like you Killua cause your Killua." Kirane stated casually. Killua blushes madly, quickly retorting back, "How could you say something so casually...!" Killua sighed, resting his head back on the bench as he wills his flushed cheeks away, "I'm from a family of assassins. So they're all assassins." Killua smirks, "And my family has really high hopes for me..."

Killua frowns as Kirane asked, "Is that what you really want to do?" Killua lets out a brief sigh, "No. I can't stand it. Who wants to have their life planned out for them?"

Kirane sighed _'No one…'_

Killua turned to look at Gon, opening his eyes to yell in frustration, "When I told them I wanted to decide my own future, they all snapped!" He lifted a hand, "My mother had tears streaming down her face, as she told me I have the potential to be a top assassin."

Gon is soon laughing at Killua's rant, unable to stop until Killua has finished.

Kirane chuckled at the sight _'They're so funny… I'll help them so they can keep smiling…'_

"Horrible parents, right? It's natural their kid would go bad." Killua looks up smiling to himself. "We ended up fighting. So I stabbed my mother in the face, my brother in the side, and ran away from home."

Kirane smirked in amusement

Killua was grinning gleefully, "I'm sure they're out for blood now. But if they find me, I'll send them packing." Killua gets up, smiling as he sparkles, "When I become a Hunter, I'll start by capturing my family. I'm sure they're worth some hefty bounties..."

Kirane chuckled at Killua face. _'Funny I say!~'_

Before Kirane could talked, something made her and the other two turn around. They then heard Netero speak behind them, making them stop to look at him. "Something wrong?"

Killua focuses on Netero, watching him like a cat watches a mouse. Gon asks in confusion, slowly pointing in a direction, "Ah, Netero-San... Did you see anyone coming from that side?"

Netero shakes his head, "No."

"You're pretty fast for an old man." Killua jokingly stated.

Netero tilts a little forward in Killua direction, "That little trick? I barely moved." The two of them enter a little death staring match as Gon looks between the both of them.

"What do you want?" Killua asks, "You don't have to do anything until the last phase, right?"

"No need to be so unkind. I got bored, and was looking for some companions." Netero smiles innocently at Killua, making Kirane think of what's to come. "By the way, I meant to ask the three of you... Any thoughts on your first attempt at the Hunter Examination?"

Gon nods with a huge smile, "Uh-huh! It's fun! And there haven't been any of the written exams I was dreading."

Killua sighs as he flips a hand out, "I'm disappointed... I expected the exam to be far more difficult. I assume the next phase will be more entertaining?"

"Well, now... I wouldn't know about that." Netero humored, "What about you?"

Kirane hummed _'Let's see…'_ , "The start was boring with all that waiting around... but then again... I did arrive kind of early... The first part was boring because we ran in a straight line for hours, then after that, it got more interesting as time progressed... because of the people and friends I met along the way."

"Ho, ho, ho!" Netero laughs, "That's an interesting look at it."

Killua turns around, motioning for Kirane and Gon to follow after him, "Let's go, Gon! Kirane!"

Netero stops Killua from walking any further, "Now wait just a moment." Killua stops to glance in Netero's direction without turning his head.

"Would you care to play a game with me?" As Netero finishes asking, Killua slowly turns while Gon asks "A game?"

"If you're able to defeat me, I shall let you be Hunters!"

Kirane sweat dropped _'Ging-sensei would kick my ass if I took this route… but I don't have a choice~'_ she mentally cried anime tears

"Really?" Gon asked excitedly, before he continued, "I'll play!" As Killua finally turns, now giving Netero his complete attention, Netero asks, "How about it, eh?"

XXxXXxXXxXX

Netero bounced a ball in a large basketball course which they now occupy. He cached the ball, balancing it on his finger, "Now, I'll go over the rules of the game. If you can take this ball from me, before the airship reaches its destination, you win."

The three of them look at the clock. "I believe that we're scheduled for an 8 AM arrival? Well, that still gives you nine hours. You're free to attack me however you'd like. I won't touch you."

Gon whined, "Huh? That's too easy. You can't call that a game."

Netero humored the three of them, "Why not give it a try first?"

Killua asked next, "We just have to take the ball?"

Netero nods.

"Then I'll go first."

"Go ahead."

Killua slowly walks around Netero, moving around in a circular pattern. Along the way, time almost distorts, making it look like there are now multiple Killua's walking around in a circle.

Netero looks in awe as Kirane looks on in excitement.

"I see lots of Killuas!" Gon yells in awe as Kirane simply nods, Killua jumps out suddenly, going to grab the ball. Netero pulls the ball back out of Killua's way, making Killua pivot's his foot to jump up and make another attempt.

Killua keeps trying as Netero only steps back making sure to keep it out of Killua's grasping distance.

They keep going at it until Netero joked, "What? That's it?" He flips up the ball, balancing it on his nose. Killua darts off again, kicking Netero on his leg.

Gon and Kirane flinched at the sight, "Ouch... Right on his pivot leg!" Killua jumps up, clutching his leg where he made contact with Netero's leg, screaming in agony.

Gon holds out his hand, "Killua! Tag! Tag! It's my turn!" Killua hops over to Gon, tagging him in. Gon does some stretches before starting. "Okay!" Gon goes off on a flying start. Gon changes directions suddenly, going right up into the air. He hits his head on the roof, smashing it against a pole. Gon drops to the floor, clutching his head as he also screamed in agony like Killua.

Killua yells at Gon, "Idiot! We know that you can jump really high! Control your strength! For a moment, the old man relaxed his guard!" Gon slowly paces around Netero as he massages his head, "I messed up there." After a few more attempts, Kirane couldn't take her excitement and holded out her hand "Oh, tag me in I want to try!"

Gon nods, tagging in Kirane next. Netero's eyes narrow, feeling a sense of Déjà vu hit him. _'She seems familiar... I think Ging talked about a girl he was training. Maybe-'_ Kirane darted off quickly, giving no more time for Netero to ponder the thought.

Kirane charged in a straight line, going directly for Netero. As Netero smirked and pulled back the ball, Kirane saw the movement and slided underneath him, jumping up onto his back to pull on Netero's hair. Netero makes small grunts of complaints.

As Kirane tugged the hair, she stretched out her hand to grab the ball, "Just a little further..." Netero holded the ball out of Kirane's grasp, then moving on to push her off with a smug look. Kirane narrowed her eyes and observed Netero and suddenly sprinted forward, her nails glowing acid green as the lengthened and sharpened as she head for his head. Netero was surprised but dodged, they kept at it for five minutes before they stopped.

"Oh, ho, ho, ho, that's it?" Netero joked

Kirane was crouched while she smirked and pointed at him, "Look."

They were surprised as Netero's body had scratches and blood on him, they weren't deep but the acid made them sting like hell, Kirane sprinted forward as soon as she saw Netero distracted and headed towards the ball and grabbed it, Netero snapped out of his shock and quickly throw the ball to the side making it slip out of Kirane's hands as she scowled but smirked.

"Sugoi! Kirane-chan, tag me!" Gon grinned excitedly while Killua looked impressed and curious.

The three of them continue to switch out, alternating between each other to grab the ball.

Netero head butts Killua's face with the back of his head. As Killua dropped to the floor, Netero muses, "You kids aren't getting anywhere. Why not attack simultaneously?"

Killua growled in frustration "Why, you..." Kirane and Gon nodded at each other as Gon stated "Okay... I'll get you this time!"

They charge into the fray, attempting any chances to grab the ball. Netero always made sure that the ball is out of everyone's grasp. "Here they come."

The three of them surround Netero, giving him no chance to escape. Netero darts out of the way, narrowly escaping them as they smash into each other, clasping their nose to massage it.

Gon kicked off the floor, kicking his shoe into Netero's face. During that time, Killua gets a good kick in the back of Netero's head. "A chance!" Killua smiles, going into grab the ball along with Kirane.

Netero kicks the ball out of Killua's and Kirane's reach, smiling in glee. When Netero makes an attempt to reach the ball, Gon kicks off his other shoe, kicking the ball out of Netero's reach. "You and your little tricks!"

As Gon and Killua charge the ball, Kirane kicked Netero feet out from under him while his distracted, chasing after the ball alongside Gon and Killua. "It's mine!" All three of them smile with the ball inches from their hand.

Netero pivot's his body, turning to kick off the floor. He passes all three of them like a speeding bullet, grabbing onto the ball. Netero quickly slides to a stop as the three kids are sent to the floor, massaging the place where they hit the hardest.

Without breaking a sweat, Netero still holds the ball, "I commend you on your efforts." Gon smiled the most, praising Netero, "You're amazing, Netero-San! Really amazing!"

As Killua gets up, Kirane turned to saw him complain, "Forget it... I give up. I lose!"

Gon asked "Why? We still have time. And just now, we came really close."

Killua sighed as he turned to look at Gon, "Jeez. You really have no clue, do you? The old man has barely used his right hand and his left leg."

"What?" Gon looks astonished at Killua.

"But we're still powerless against him. We could chase him around for a year, and never take the ball from him."

Netero smiles at Killua, "Oh, you figured it out? And here, I thought I'd fooled you."

"So that's what he was doing." Gon looks at Netero confused.

Killua faked a laugh, "You really know how to piss me off, old man. Let's go, Gon! Kira!" Gon points out "Oh, I'm gonna play a little longer." Killua runs back to the door in shock after walking away "Huh?"

He ran back in, yelling in Gon's face, "Didn't you hear what I said?! It's useless! You won't be able to take the ball from him!"

Gon smiled at Killua unexpectedly, "Yeah! I don't care about the ball."

Killua tilts his head back, taken back by Gon's statement.

"We've only used up half of the time limit. I'm gonna make Netero-San use his right hand before the time runs out."

Killua looks astonished at Gon "I see... Yeah, I got it. What about you, Kirane?" Killua turns to look at the girl in question.

Kirane hummed, "I don't wanna play anymore but I would like to see how this would turn out."

Killua sighed as he walked away, "Good luck." He waves off to the two, leaving them behind. "I'm getting some sleep."

As Killua left, Gon turns to ask Netero, "Say, Netero-San... How did Killua do that thing where he walked slowly, and it looked like there were a bunch of Killuas?"

Netero's eyes narrow, "That technique is for those engaged in underground work. You have no need to learn it. In fact, you should not learn it."

"But it's an amazing technique, right?"

Netero sighs as he throws the ball up, catching it every few seconds, "It requires an intensive amount of training."

"Killua's really something! Right, Kirane-chan?"

Kirane nodded, "He really is..."

Gon goes to grab the ball but Netero held it up, looking down on Gon with a frown "You fool."

Kirane snickered _'I hope Killua's fine…'_

 **XXxXXxXXxXX**

 **Kagomine: There! Hope you enjoyed. This also has pieces of Cazark's Kopīkyatto Shadow, so check it out please. And as you can see I made a few twists of mine.**

 **Anyway, I hope you really liked this and please review!**

 **Thank You~!**

 **96kagomine**


	8. Chapter 8

**Kagomine: Sorry I haven't updated guys! My internet went out for a week and I haven't had the chance to update until now… well anyway here you go!**

 **Please enjoy~!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my OC Kirane.**

 **XXxXXxXXxXX**

 _Last Time:_

 _As Killua left, Gon turns to ask Netero, "Say, Netero-San... How did Killua do that thing where he walked slowly, and it looked like there were a bunch of Killuas?"_

 _Netero's eyes narrow, "That technique is for those engaged in underground work. You have no need to learn it. In fact, you should not learn it."_

 _"But it's an amazing technique, right?"_

 _Netero sighs as he throws the ball up, catching it every few seconds, "It requires an intensive amount of training."_

 _"Killua's really something! Right, Kirane-chan?"_

 _Kirane nodded, "He really is..."_

 _Gon goes to grab the ball but Netero held it up, looking down on Gon with a frown "You fool."_

 _Kirane snickered 'I hope Killua's fine…_

 _XXxXXxXXxXX_

Kirane found herself waking up on the floor.

A loud sound vertebrated through the speakers to let the people know there's an announcement.

"I apologize for the long wait. The airship will soon arrive at its destination."

' _I want more sleep'_ she groaned

XXxXXxXXxXX

Kirane looked around, seeing nothing but the expected large amount of space.

' _Third phase… how interesting…'_

Bean speaks up to the group, drawing everyone's attention, "Ahem... Everyone, the exam's Third Phase will begin here, at the top of trick tower."

"Trick tower?" a random candidate asks.

"To pass this place, you must reach the tower's base alive. The time limit is seventy-two hours. With that, we will now begin the Third Phase. I will pray for your success."

"Best of luck everyone!"

Gon looks over the side as Kirane, Killua, Kurapika and Leorio join to look as well. Gon lets out a long noise of amazement.

Kirane looked down and sweat dropped _'It's a far way down…'_

"Are we supposed to climb down?" Leorio asks as Kirane looked towards him, "Don't think so, we're too high... unless you have a mental depression disorder."

Kurapika sighed, "You're right..."

They heard a man laugh behind the group, "Maybe for a normal person." Kirane and the others looked at the man.

86 is the number on the man's brown shirt. He wears a utility belt above his navy blue jeans. One his hands he wears greenish-blue fingerless gloves and boots that give him better grip on the floor.

The man walked up to the side, climbing down the tower, "But a top-class rock climber can handle this, no problem."

"Wow..." Killua exclaimed with no enthusiasm

"He's going down pretty fast." Gon points out as Kirane murmurs, "Fall…fall…fall to your doom…"

The rest of them looked at her, worried for her sanity.

Kirane, noticing the looks grinned ay them, "Don't worry, I am as sane as a normal person can be… I think."

The sound of flapping wings echoed in the distance, creating an impending doom sound.

The man below started to scream. Kirane looked down below seeing a couple of really ugly baby bird things. They looking like monstrous size babies with sharp teeth and wings attached to their back.

One of them grabbed the man, flying away with its spoils as another three of the ugly baby birds chase after it, hoping to get a piece as well. "Well..." Leorio starts, "G-Guess we can't climb down the side..."

"Yup... That wipes off climbing off the 'to-try' list..." Killua nonchalantly states, as Kurapika murmured, "Yeah."

XXxXXxXXxXX

Kirane looked around, trying to find an obvious exit. Gon suddenly screamed out, "Kurapika! Leorio! Kirane!" Kirane turned to look in Gon's direction, "Already...?"

"What is it, Gon?"

Gon kneels down, "Look. I found a hidden door." He pushes one of the blocks in a little, creating a small crack.

Kurapika smiles "I see now. So we can descend by flipping the stones."

Kirane turns to look at Leorio speak up next with a smile, "Okay! Great job, Gon! Let's head on down!"

"But I'm confused."

"About what?" asked Kirane

Gon lifts a finger pointing at the locations, "There are also hidden doors here, there, over there, and over there, as well."

Leorio silently whispered in confusion, "That many?"

Kurapika raises a hand to his chin, "Five hidden doors, located in the same area. It sounds suspicious to me. Some could be traps."

Kirane smiles sheepishly, "Yeah...That's true..."

Killua raises an eyebrow, only to get shot down by Kirane shaking her hands to avoid answering the question. Kurapika asks, "You think one of the trapdoors will be a trap?"

Kirane sighed shook her head, "Unlikely, but below us, many traps will fill the areas..."

Killua sighed, "Whatever... about earlier, it looks as though each door can only be used once..."

Leorio asks, "Seriously?"

Killua nodded, "We tried opening a door someone else used, but it wouldn't budge."

Kurapika continued, "Judging by the door's size, only one can fit at a time."

"In other words, only one person can use each door. We'll have to split up." Killua finishes and then smiled wildly, "Me and Gon decided that we're each going to choose a door."

Gon looks up, "No hard feelings if one of us springs a trap! What are you guys gonna do?"

Leorio smiles "I can live with that. Luck is part of the game..."

"I have no objects." Kurapika cuts in after Leorio.

Gon looks at Kirane. Kirane raised up her hand to speak and looked apologetic, "I'll try to find another trap door for me."

Kurapika smiles widely, "Then that settles it." Leorio, Kurapika, Gon and Killua pick their own spot.

"Let's go, on the count of three." Leorio speaks to the rest of the group.

Gon smiles, "I guess this is goodbye for now."

Kurapika speaks up next, "We'll meet up again, at the tower's base."

Killua smiles widely, "Let's go... Kira, I'll see you down below."

Kirane nods and grinned at Killua. Killua then looks down at the trap floor, "One!"

Gon gets ready to trigger the door, "Two!"

Together the four of them yelled, jumping onto their trap door. "Three!" When the door triggers, sending them down below.

' _I feel lonely now…'_ whined Kirane while a chibi Kirane was crying a river inside her head _'At least I have my phone…'_ she thinks to herself as she put Blood Right by Madame Macabre and looked for a trap door.

' _I found~ it…'_ She grinned as she spotted one trap door

She jumped, falling to the level down below and land on a crouch.

She looks around the room casually, spotting a pedestal with something on it. When she looked at what was on the bench, she picked the watch on top of it up, "Well...let us begin"

Kirane looked up, reading a plaque just above the stand, "Welcome. You will be tested throughout this route, on how well you work. One slip and you may end up going down."

She smiles, snapping the wrist watch on with the time.

Looking at the watch reveals that she had already lost forty-five minutes

"Welcome. My name is Lippo. I am the prison warden here, as well as the Third Phase examiner."

Kirane looked around spotting a speaker on the wall, "We're in a prison." _'Hope I do okay…'_

He continues on without answering the question, "Multiple routes through this tower have been prepared. You have chosen the path of one rule. Survival will be the key, if you wish to clear this phase of the exam. You're required to reach the end. If you fail to be present at the next door, you'll fail. Seeing as there are one of you..."

A door is revealed behind her, "You are free to start the Third Phase, best of luck."

Kirane sighed and opened the door.

She traverse the tower. She stopped at a hallway, looking around for anything suspicious. Kirane muttered to herself, "I better be careful. Traps are set-"

Before she could even finish her statement, the sound of a trap being triggered echoes in the room. Kirane looked down with disinterest and sighed, "So much for that..."

' _I think most of the traps here will be pressure plates. The ones where when you step off, the trap will be released… I just hope it isn't one of those boulder things like in the movies…'_

As she steps off, a bolder falls down, rolling towards her, "Oh come on!" She bolted down the hallways, jumping to another corridor to avoid it.

When she turned the first corner, the bolder slammed into the wall and continued to follow her "SHIT! This is not funny!"

 **6 hours later**

"Well, so far so good," She smiled and spotted a small corridor, "That's small enough for me to squeeze through!"

The hallways slowly begin the decrease in size the further down she got. Kirane smiled when she turned a corner, "Perfect! The hallway's too small for this bolder to get through."

Kirane murmured, "After trying to outrun a bolder for..." She checks her watch "Six hours straight... who knows. I'm not even sure if we going the right way... Maybe I should have went with the others…"

Kirane murmured "In that case, I'll see if there're anymore traps. I don't want another marathon run."

She then remembers the talk she had with Ging…

" _Just be careful Kirane-chan, the Hunter Exams isn't easy…"_

" _I know Sensei, I'll be careful…"_

" _You better." Ging gave her a grin_

 _Kirane grinned back, "Or else?"_

 _Ging sighed "If you die, I'll raise you back from the dead, kill you, and then I'll revive you again."_

 _Kirane tilted her head, "Ok... keep living or I'll die more times than humanely possible... peachy…"'_

Kirane chuckled at the memory _'It kinda feels like I belong here…'_ she smiled happily and began humming.

 **XXxXXxXXxXX**

 **Kagomine: Well here you go. And another reason for not updating soon is because I also want to enjoy my summer.**

 **Anyway as before this is based on Cazark's The Kopīkyatto Shadow story but with my own twists, so check it out.**

 **Anyways those who are wondering about the pairing I won't have one, I just can't see anybody with Kirane, but feel free to give me an idea and maybe I'll change my mind.**

 **So thank you guys for waiting patiently and I'll try to update the next chapter soon!**

 **Byebye!**

 **96kagomine**


	9. Chapter 9

**Kagomine: I would like to thank: ImTheOneWhoReads, Lili, alice, Leyah-chan, Guest, LeyahCabaccang, and Guest and all those who Favorited and Followed. Thank You All!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hunter X Hunter but I do own my OC Kirane**

XXxXXxXXxXX

 _Last Time:_

" _Just be careful Kirane-chan, the Hunter Exams isn't easy…"_

" _I know Sensei, I'll be careful…"_

" _You better." Ging gave her a grin_

 _Kirane grinned back, "Or else?"_

 _Ging sighed "If you die, I'll raise you back from the dead, kill you, and then I'll revive you again."_

 _Kirane tilted her head, "Ok... keep living or I'll die more times than humanely possible... peachy…"'_

 _Kirane chuckled at the memory 'It kinda feels like I belong here…' she smiled happily and began humming._

XXxXXxXXxXX

Gon turned to Killua, "Killua?"

"Hmm?"

"How do you think Kirane-chan is doing?"

Killua shrugged, "I don't know... After meeting Kirane, she doesn't seem weak..."

Gon pouted, "I think we would have had more fun with Kirane-chan, Killua."

As Tonpa and Leorio get into another argument, Killua sighed, "Yeah..."

 _'I wish she did come, maybe if I asked her questions... I could have figured out something awesome about her...'_

XXxXXxXXxXX

Kirane got up after a short rest she took a while ago, "Ok. I'm ready to go, let's see how far I can get before-" (CLICK!) Kirane frowned, "This isn't fair Ging-sensei..." she faked some tears.

Kirane got off of the plate, quickly bringing out a kunai, "Bring it!"

 _'En!'_

The first arrow got released from the wall, flying towards Kirane. She quickly deflected it, letting it drop to the floor and continued.

Kirane sighed and stretched, "Sweet! Let's go!" She exclaimed as she took a couple of steps. She stops, taking a couple of steps to the side before continuing on and sighed again in relief, "Almost hit a trap that time..."

XXxXXxXXxXX

Hours flew by as the Dark haired girl reached a large clearing, with two figures standing still in the middle of the room.

Kirane glanced at the both of them, unable to tell what they look like. They're both wearing a brown rugged garments and cloak that covers most of their body, and their arms dangling in front of them, chained at the wrists.

One of them looked up, speaking to someone else. The cloaked man spoked with a low growl, and a hint of a high pitched voice, sounding closer to a shriek. "The applicants have arrived."

The other speaks up, "Remove the shackles."

Both shackles drop to the floor with a large 'clank'. Almost in unison, both men throw off their cloak, revealing two disturbing looking men. They looked like twins.

' _So we got Lefty Loosey and Righty Tighty… ok…'_

Both were pale white, their mouths were stitched shut.

' _Ok, I've seen creepier shit…'_

Although they didn't look strong, they didn't look that easy to beat either.

Their brown orange unwavering eye gives them a menacing look.

If there was one thing that helped Kirane tell them apart, was that one of their eyes was stitched closed on the left while the other's right eye was stitched closed.

In her mind she named them 'Thing 1' and 'Thing 2'.

Thing 1 spoked up, "To get past us-"

Thing 2 spoked next, "-you must beat us."

The two finish each other's sentences, even when introducing each other.

"He is Miyo..."

"And he is Yuno..."

Miyo, named Thing 1 spoked up, "This will be a fight till death or surrender."

Yuno, known as Thing 2 continued to explain, "However, if we are both knocked out or dead, you are free to pass."

"We won't go easy,"

"So prepare your last words for your tombstone."

A smile was across Kirane's lips, "Can you hold a sec?"

"Why?"

"So that you can give up?"

Kirane sighed, taking off her sweater with everything that was in it, "No... So that I don't get my sweater damaged."

Kirane placed her sweater on the floor, turning to look at her enemies.

Kirane asked one final time, to make sure she heard the rules correctly, "So I have to kill you both or knock you out, correct?"

Yuno speaks up, "Right!" as Miyo followed, "There's no other way!"

Together Miyo and Yuno hold out their hands back-to-back, showing their incredibly sharp nails.

With a smirk, Kirane holded her hands out and her nails once again shone an acid green as they lengthened and sharpened and prepared for an opening. Miyo and Yuno charge off first, attacking together in sync.

Kirane slided out the way, narrowly Yuno. Sensing Miyo come from behind Yu, attacking straight after.

Kirane ducked quickly, kicking Yuno's foot so that he could brake Miyo's attack. They both recover quickly continuing on with their attack.

Kirane grinned, taking the chance while both are caught off guard. She grabs Miyo's wrist, breaking his joint and got him closer to her and pierced his heart killing him instantly. Yuno quickly turns around to attack her instead.

He jump back looking peeved and angry.

"You're strong."

Yuno lunged again. Kirane grinned as she holds out her arms, moving quickly to Yuno's side as if she had just teleported. She grips Yuno by the neck, slamming him into the ground.

With a chuckle, Kirane speaks up, baiting him, "If that's the best you can do, you'll never beat me!"

Yuno growled, "With your age you should not be able to fight like that."

Kirane grinned, "You would be right in most case. But I trained very hard in two years."

Yuno growled as he got up charging at Kirane. Kirane smirks as she breaks Yuno's guard, knocking him off balance.

In that split second Kirane turned, using Yuno like a baseball bat and bashed him in the wall hard, sending him to the ground with a thud.

She hides a smile as the door to the next area, she picked up her gear, exiting the door to a long hallway.

She reaches another door that opens. As she exited the room, she saw other candidates in the room.

"Kirane, applicant #97. Total time, 25 hours and four minutes."

Kirane smiled as she looked around.

Her smile faltered as she looked around, seeing neither Gon nor Killua in the room. For the one time she should be happy, she felt a sense of depression wash over her.

' _Oh yeah, they make it in the last second…literally…'_

Kirane nodded to herself as she walked over to grab something to eat.

' _Two more days… I think…'_ she checked her phone's battery percentage: 86%

She sighed _'Good thing I have internet…'_

Kirane sat down with her food in her lap, put her earphones and opened YouTube and clicked the playlist: Five Night's At Freddy's by Markiplier.

' _Good thing I have my phone with me!'_ She grinned happily and waited for her friends to show up.

 **XXxXXxXXxXX**

 **Kagomine: Hope you enjoyed! Updates are gonna be slow and the reason for that is because over here in Mexico you start school on August 24 and I have to be ready so I'm sorry, really I am…**

 **Anyway as before this is based on Cazark's The Kopīkyatto Shadow story but with my own twists, so check it out.**

 **Thank you for everything, I'll try to update soon!**

 **ByeBye!**

 **96kagomine**


End file.
